lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shenzi/Main article
Shenzi was one of Scar's loyal hyena henchmen. Physical Attributes Heavy-lidded eyes, loose bangs extending from mane covering forehead. Her fur is dark grey like the rest of her trio and her eyes are yellow. Personality Shenzi is sassy, and appears to be the leader of the group of hyenas including Banzai and Ed, as she often takes command in more serious situations, she is also the only female out of the group of hyenas. Information 'The Lion King' In her first appearance, Shenzi along with Banzai and Ed tries to eat Simba and Nala which leads to a chase sequence in which she tries to catch Nala in the Elephant Graveyard but was scratched by Simba with his claws. She is the only one out the group of hyenas who talks to Scar about problems like when The Pridelands were barren with no food and no water. Shenzi is a resident of the Elephant Graveyard along with Banzai and Ed. Shenzi, like Banzai hates lions. She tells Banzai to shut up and stop complaining about food and to wait for the signal from Scar at the gorge. When Scar arrives, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed start the wildebeest stampede that was planned to kill Simba. When Simba ran away believing that he was reponsible for Mufasa's death. Scar then orders the three hyenas to kill him. When Shenzi and Ed both push Banzai into the bramble bush. They both laugh at him. Shenzi then spots Simba out in the distance. Banzai tells her to go after him. But she refuses, not wanting to look like "Cactus Butt". But Banzai tells her that they must finish the job. Shenzi then tells Banzai that Simba is as good as dead out there anyway, and if Simba returns, they kill him. Banzai then shouts out to Simba if he returns, they'll kill him. When Simba returned to fight Scar, Scar tried to get out of punishment by saying the hyenas were the real enemy. After Simba threw Scar off a cliff, Shenzi and the other hyenas take their revenge and kill Scar. 'The Lion King II: Simba's Pride' The hyenas don't appear in the film, but Nuka mentions them when he says, "the hyenas ran off" when gathering fire with Vitani at the Elephant Graveyard, implying that some, if not all, hyenas survived. 'The Lion King 1½' While Timon is singing "That's All I Need", Shenzi appears alongside Banzai and Ed. After Timon finishes the song, Shenzi pushes him aside and starts to infiltrate the meerkat colony with her two companions. The hyenas fail to devour the meerkats, as they escape into their burrows, but they nearly catch Uncle Max, who barely escapes in time. Shenzi is later seen at the top of Pride Rock, going after Simba to protect Scar. But, the hyenas are insulted by a joke made by Timon and Pumbaa, Shenzi tells them, "For your last meal, you're gonna eat those words." She and the other hyenas go after Timon and Pumbaa and corner them at an edge of Pride Rock. Timon and Pumbaa try several tactics to entertain them while Uncle Max and Ma dig a tunnel under the hyenas. One tactic Timon used was to propose to Shenzi so she can become his bride which Shenzi declines on. When the trap tunnel initially fails, Shenzi along with the other hyenas finally move in closer and closer to eat Pumbaa, Ma, and Uncle Max while Timon goes in to finish the tunnel. They eventually fall into the tunnel after Timon bravely finishes it, and they plummet to the bottom of Pride Rock to meet Scar after he is thrown off a cliff by Simba. Other Roles 'The Lion King (musical)' Shenzi's role is considerably the same in the ''Lion King'' stage musical. She is given an additional song, "Chow Down", to sing when Simba and Nala enter the Elephant Graveyard. She also sings in "The Madness of King Scar", in which she and Banzai give their complaints to Scar over a shortage of food and water anymore and tell Scar that he is adored. Kingdom Hearts II In the game, the trio are desperate for food and try and eat Sora as a cub, Donald Duck, and Goofy. Banzai almost killed Sora, but were stopped when Scar roared. The hyena trio ran to Scar to see what he wanted with other hyenas. First Visit The hyena trio was seen again at Pride Rock and were about to attack Sora, Donald, and Goofy but Scar roared then the hyena trio looked up and saw Scar and Pete. When Nala knocked down Scar and told Sora, Donald and Goofy to run. The three heroes ran with Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and other hyenas in pursuit. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Nala managed to get away from the hyenas. The hyena trio is later seen again at Pride Rock preventing Simba from getting to Scar. Sora then told Simba to go after Scar while his friends handle the hyenas. Timon and Pumbaa knocked the hyenas into the air but they were chased into Pride Rock by the hyena trio and other hyenas. Sora, Donald and Goofy battled the hyena trio inside Pride Rock. The trio was easily defeated and ran away out of Pride Rock. Second Visit Later on in the game, the trio of hyenas are fought again for information on the source of Scar's ghost. They know nothing of the ghost, and taunt Simba about it. They also seem to have somewhat of a grudge against Sora, Donald, and Goofy, as it was thanks to their part in overthrowing Scar that they were sent back to the Elephant Graveyard to only eat scraps. Concept Art The hyena trio looked alot like actual hyenas before their finalization. All Voice Actors *'The Lion King - (1994) - (film)' - Whoopi Goldberg (speaking and singing) *'The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa - (1995-1998) - (TV series)' - Tress MacNeille *'The Lion King (musical) - (1997) - (musical)' - Tracey Nicole Chapman (original actress) *'The Lion King 1½ - (2004) - (film)' - Whoopi Goldberg *'Kingdom Hearts II - (2005) - (video game)' - Tress MacNeille Songs *Be Prepared *Chow Down *The Madness of King Scar Trivia In The Lion King 1½, when Timon proposes to her, he says her full name is Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena. How Timon knew her full name is left to speculation. Gallery Concept_hyena017.jpg|Concept artwork for Shenzi Hyenas.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, Ed cornering Simba and Nala Hyenas2.png|Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi preparing to carry out Scar's plan Hyenasandtimon.png|The hyenas infiltrate Timon's meerkat colony Hyenasinthirdmovie.png|The hyenas are distracted by Timon and Pumbaa Hyenasprepare.png|Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and their companions prepare to eat Ma, Pumbaa, and Uncle Max Category:Characters Category:Hyenas Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists